kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Lidong
| Gender = Male | Eye color = Hazel | Scale colors = Green | Clothing = Spike-studded tunic and black pants | Other attributes = Large size | Status = Living | Residence = Unspecified | Affiliation(s) = The Croc Bandits | Family = Fung (cousin) Bing (uncle) | Combat style = Unspecified | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | First appearance = "Kung Fu Day Care" | Voiced by = }} Lidong (pronounced "lee-DONG" or "lih-DONG") is a character in the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. He is the younger, but physically larger cousin of Fung. He first appeared in the episode "Kung Fu Day Care", where he helped Fung and the Croc Bandits in their efforts to kidnap Zan from Po and the Furious Five. Biography Earlier years In the episode "Huge" from Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness, it was revealed that Lidong was significantly smaller than other crocodiles when he was young, and was always picked on for it. Later in his childhood, he went through a transformational growth spurt and became significantly larger than the other crocodiles, earning him the respect he wanted from his peers. Because of his experience with being bullied about his size, he had since made an effort to protect his title as the biggest, wanting no one to be bigger than him. In Legends of Awesomeness Lidong made his first appearance in the episode "Kung Fu Day Care". He assisted Fung and his bandits in kidnapping Zan for a ransom, but Lidong soon betrayed them when he felt that Fung and his gang were useless. He kept Zan to himself until he was defeated by Tigress. In "The Midnight Stranger", Lidong was recruited by a band of pig bandits to deal with the Midnight Stranger (Po in disguise). He and the rest of the bandits were eventually defeated by Po and Constable Hu. In "Huge", he helped Fung and his bandits rob Ying the grocer and defeat Po and Mantis. Later, when Fung and the others stole the Gong Tau Potion to make them all gigantic, Lidong stopped them from drinking it, declaring he didn't want others to be bigger than him. He soon drank the potion and fought Mantis at the village, where he got the upper hand. But Mantis soon turned back to normal after he took a sip of the antidote and entered Lidong's giant body to attack him from the inside, defeating Lidong and shrinking him in the process when Mantis emptied the rest of the potion into his stomach. Personality Despite being somewhat slow-witted, Lidong appears to be much more openly malicious than his cousin. In "Kung Fu Day Care", he was apparently willing to kill Zan if he couldn't get the ransom for him. He also knocked out Fung and his bandits when he felt they weren't competent enough. Fighting Style Coming soon! Relationships Fung Lidong's relationship with Fung is mostly unknown. However, in their early years, Fung used to babysit him. Fung noted how Lidong was annoying at that age until he aged and became more fierce, wanting to do bandit stuff. At the end of "Kung Fu Day Care", Lidong stopped liking Fung, thinking he was worthless. Clothing Lidong wears a studded waistband with black pants. Gallery Lidong-growth-spurt.jpg|Lidong after his growth spurt View more... Quotes View more... References Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Males Category:Villains